Les Files d'Attente me Désespèrent !
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Comme d'habitude, Fuura positive, et comme d'habitude, Itoshiki négative. Encore une raison de mourir pour notre professeur Désespoir, pour qui la vie semble tout sauf facile...OS (je dirais pas crack parce que la série l'est déjà).


*Petit spot publicitaire, l'auteure revient juste après, bien coiffée et bien maquillée… A 3h du mat', LOL*

Bien le bonjour, gens !

Après un partage en vrille durant la 79ème nuit du FoF, le thème « File » a été pondu à l'arrache. Et séchant complètement, j'ai fait appel à mon joker…CE FANDOM ! HA !

D'ailleurs, je suis mi-étonnée, mi-honorée et mi-déçue quand même de voir que je suis la première à publier en français ici. C'est pourtant un anime si génial ! Venez les gens, écrivez, lisez et commentez !

 _Disclaimer : Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei et ses personnages appartiennent à leur auteur, dont je connais bien la tête mais dont le nom m'échappe, hélas…_

* * *

 _Les files d'attente me désespèrent !_

* * *

Un nouveau jour naissait, et avec lui un nouveau départ, de nouvelles rencontres, un bonheur renouvelé.

Fuura se baladait en ce bon matin, en chemin vers son lycée. Elle sortait toujours un peu plus tôt pour pouvoir prendre son temps en chemin, et admirer les beaux cerisiers en fleur… Et saluer Gabriel Rose, sans faute.

Mais alors qu'elle avançait tranquillement, elle vit -oh !- le Surveillant Rose passer en courant près d'elle, à une vitesse si ahurissante qu'elle souleva sa jupe et laissa apparaitre *biiiiip* le temps d'une brève seconde, tout en criant un « JE VAIS MOURIIIIIIR ! »…

Mais Fuura avait dû mal entendre, à cause du bruissement des feuilles ! Il devait plutôt être si heureux de se rendre au lycée qu'il y allait en courant, tout en s'écriant un « J'AIME MON TRAVAAAAAAAAIL », c'était bien plus logique !

Même si, avouons-le, il n'était pas nécessaire d'autant se presser non plus !

Mais évidemment, la façon de voir la situation, blanche du côté de la jeune fille, devenait littéralement noire, une fois passée du côté d'Itoshiki-sensei… En trombe, il entra dans le bureau de Chie-san qui, se limant les ongles, lui lança un regard qui le calma aussitôt.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Itoshiki-sensei ? » Fit-elle, calme, _comme toujours_.

« Je veux mourir. »

« Encore ? Pour quelle raison, cette fois ? » S'asseyant, il expliqua alors.

« Ce matin, avant de venir au lycée, j'ai voulu acheter du pain à la boulangerie, mais il y avait une file. Je l'ai rejointe et j'ai alors patienté. Je vis une personne arriver derrière moi, et encore une, et encore une… »

« Et ? »

« Et, à ce rythme-là, il n'y aurait plus de pain, les clients se plaindront, et la boulangerie devra fermer ! C'est la seule près de chez moi ! »

Pose.

Pose.

Pose.

Pose.

« JE SUIS DESESPERE ! Les files d'attentes m'ont plongé dans le désespoir ! »

« Calmez-vous, Itoshiki-sensei. » Le professeur, qui s'était hissé sur un banc et passait une corde autour de son cou, se rassit. Par la force du regard de Chie-san.

Ce regard devait recéler un pouvoir surnaturel.

« Les boulangeries sont habituées à ce genre de situations, ils ont toujours deux fours qui cuisent une grande quantité de pain en même temps, ce qui permet d'éviter un trop long délai d'attente. Les japonais sont connus pour leur impatience. Et si vraiment elle venait à fermer, vous pourrez toujours acheter votre pain à l'épicerie. »

« Non. Le pain de l'épicerie vient toujours de loin, polluant la planète avec son transport. De plus, il n'est jamais frais et j'ai entendu parler de vague d'intoxications alimentaires causées par ce pain ! »

Pose.

Pose.

Pose.

Pose.

« JE SUIS DESESPERE ! La soif de profit des épiceries m'a plongé dans le désespoir ! »

« Calmez-vous, Itoshiki-sensei. » Regard. Calme. « Je voudrais vous parler d'une élève. »

« Encore une ? »

« Oui. »

« Que se passe-t-il, Sensei ? » Fit Fuura, apparue comme par miracle dans la pièce.

« Kafuka-san. » Fit Chie-san, pas étonnée pour deux sous. Les deux femmes tournèrent leur regard vers Nozomu, qui soudain se sentit en danger.

SUPERIORITE FEMININE DANS LA PIECE.

DANGER.

DANGER.

Fuura sourit.

Chie-san le fixa.

DANGER IMMINENT.

Pose.

Pose.

Pose.

Pose.

« JE SUIS DESESPERE ! LA DANGEROSITE FEMININE M'A PLONGE DANS LE DESESPOIR ! » Fit-il en fuyant loin, le plus loin possible… Le laboratoire !

Oh, pardon, il est déjà pris par Komori-san, qui lui sourit elle aussi au passage.

« Sseensei. »

« DANGEROSITE FEMININE ! NOOOON ! » Il continua à fuir. Il fuit aussi loin que ses jambes le portèrent, poursuivi par Tsunetsuki-san, sa concubine et accompagné de Kaga-san, sa partenaire de complexe. Il fuit au plus loin ce sentiment terrifiant de dangerosité féminine…

Puis un jour, il se rendit compte qu'il fuyait les femmes accompagné de deux d'entre elles. Trouvant sa quête insensée, il décida de se suicider, mais échouant, il voulut rentrer chez lui.

Et dû faire la file pour acheter un billet.

« LES FILLES D'ATTENTES ME PLONGENT DANS LE DESESPOIR ! » A-t-on pu entendre dans un aéroport, loin, très loin de son pays natal…

Quelque part en Swaziland…

* * *

Quoi dire ? Je vois pas trop… A part que c'est vraiment amusant d'écrire notre pauvre Nozomu, désespéré de tout et n'importe quoi… Oh ! Je sais qu'au japon on mange bien plus de riz que de pain… Mais j'ai calqué de mon expérience personnelle, alors…ET PUIS C'EST SAYONARA ZETSUBOU SENSEI, MERDE, TOUT EST POSSIBLE !

Même aller jusqu'au Swaziland en fuyant les femmes…owo.

Une review égale une corde brûlée pour empêcher Sensei de se pendre. Pensez à ses élèves et à Chie-san qui aurait travaillé pour rien à lui remonter le moral !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
